


Her Favorite Patient

by AgentOfShip



Series: AgentOfShip does Kink Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Doctor Jemma Simmons, F/M, except not really, jemma being very unethical, patient leo Fitz, roleplay with a twist, top Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: It's been a long day and Doctor Jemma Simmons still has one last patient to see before she can go home. But he's her favorite patient so maybe she doesn't really mind about it.Written for @mcukinkbingo and beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley as usual :)





	Her Favorite Patient

Jemma yawned as she stretched her arms over her head then fell back into her comfy chair, enjoying the silence for a moment. It was dark outside and the place had been quiet for some time. All her colleagues must have gone home already. Big plans for Valentine's day she supposed. But _she_ still had one patient to see before going home. He was, by far, her favorite one though, so if anyone asked what she did for Valentine's day, she could always say that she kind of had a date with a very attractive man. 

Smiling to herself, she stretched her arms and back some more before lazily standing up to open her office door. His appointment wasn't until ten minutes later so he wasn't there yet. Perfect, Jemma thought. That should leave her more than enough time to clean up and sanitize the place after her last patient _and_ freshen up a bit. 

-0-0-0-

He was sitting in the waiting room when Jemma came back from the bathroom, his leg bouncing restlessly as he read some leaflet he must have read a hundred times already. Jemma had always found his nervous energy rather endearing and tonight was no different. Especially when he looked so soft and huggable with his plaid shirt. Anyway... Shaking her head, she affected a very professional smile and walked towards him. 

"Good evening, Mr Fitz," she said, and he shot up the moment he saw her. "Please, come in." 

He gave her a smile that looked just as nervous as usual, then walked into her office. She didn't miss the not-so-subtle once over he gave her as she walked by him to go and sit behind her desk. In his defense, she didn't wear her lab coat very often. Her go-to clothes were jeans and sensible shoes or even workout clothes especially when she knew she'd have physical rehab sessions during the day. But it was nice to feel like a proper professional sometimes, and if the white, rather nicely adjusted, coat looked quite flattering, it was just a bonus. And if Mr Fitz, with his slightly pink cheeks, seemed to have noticed that too, well that was just the icing on the cake. 

Jemma pretended to read his file for a moment, like she really needed this to remember everything about her favorite patient, then looked up at him with a soft smile.

"So, what brings you here today, Mr Fitz?" 

"Ah… hum—"

"Is your leg giving you trouble, maybe?"

"Ah yes. I've been having, hum… cramps… in my thigh and I-I just wanted to make sure it was nothing bad. It's probably stupid but I—"

"Of course, it isn't," she cut him off, gently putting her hand over his restless one on the desk. "It was a serious injury you sustained. Any new development must be taken seriously." 

He smiled as he looked down at her hand. He stopped moving his fingers but didn't take his hand from under hers though. 

"However, it probably _is_ nothing bad. Have you been working out a lot lately?"

"Ah yes, actually I have…" 

"Alright," she replied, bending over slightly to retrieve her pen in the pot on the opposite side of the desk. "Like what? push-ups, squats? Some cardio training maybe?"

"Hum yes, cardio. Yes, lots of cardio these past two months," he replied with a somewhat amused tone in his voice. She looked up from her notes just in time to notice his eyes quickly looking away from her slightly exposed cleavage. She rolled her eyes. He was lucky he was so adorably awkward _and_ her favorite patient, or she would have called him out on it. 

"Well then, I suppose it's just what you said it was: cramps. You probably neglected to take the time to stretch your legs after your workout."

"Oh right, that's probably it." 

"Well, take your trousers off and sit on the table then," she said as she stood up and turned around to go wash her hands. She grimaced as she took just a few steps towards the washbasin. She hadn't even been wearing those bloody shoes for an hour and they already hurt. To think that some people wore those everyday. 

He looked quite surprised and still fully clothed when she turned around and she fought not to roll her eyes again. It was just the two of them, what was there to be shy about?

"Are you going shy on me?" she asked with a slight grin and a raised eyebrow and the poor thing's cheek grew as red as a lobster. He shook his head and she thought she noticed a hint of adorable glaring.

"I still need to make sure it's just cramps and then I can show you stretching moves and massages you can do to yourself to relax your muscles properly."

"Oh. Of course."

Jemma gave him some privacy to take his clothes off and went to retrieve some massage gel from the small store room next door. There was no reason for him to be shy about being in his boxers but she'd never impose him the shame of being seen in his boxers _and_ socks. When she came back, he had his trousers neatly folded on a chair and was sitting on the table in his… oh… quite revealing boxer _briefs_. Interesting. But she was a professional and she gave him her usual professional smile as she came to stand in front of him. The scar on his thigh was still impressive but not nearly as bad as when he'd first came to her to start his therapy. He gasped slightly when she put her very cold hand on his thigh and she had to hide her smile. His skin was, on the contrary, always so warm, and she wasn't proud to admit that she'd enjoyed seeing goosebumps form on his legs when she’d examined him more than once.

"Sorry."

"That's alright." 

She moved her hand up from his knee to his upper thigh, pressing her thumb firmly to make sure his muscles reacted properly. She did the same on the outside, then again on the inside, stopping just a little lower not to touch anything too private.

"Everything seems alright, all muscles react normally, and I didn't detect spasms so I'm just going to give you a massage now, to relax your muscle. Look closely so you can do it on your own next time you start cramping."

"Alright," he replied, his voice sounding a little lower than it did a minute ago.

She poured a dollop of gel in her hand and rubbed it with the other to warm them up a bit. She put both her hands on his thigh this time and started slowly moving up, pressing her thumb and the heel of her hands into his muscle. She moved up his thigh and down again towards the inner and outer thighs for a few minutes, using her usual technique. He looked very focused on what her hands were doing but if anything, his leg seemed to tense up more than it relaxed. 

"Everything alright?" she asked, looking up at him. 

"Ah yes. Alright," he replied and she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. At this point, his voice was more a croak than anything else and his eyes were dark instead of their beautiful bright blue. She looked down, and if the growing bulge in his boxer briefs was anything to go by, it felt more than alright. 

Jemma felt her cheeks grow hot and tried her best not to smile too wide as she looked back up at him. Oh, well. There really was no way to pretend she hadn't noticed now. Not that she really wanted to anyway. She'd imagined this exact scenario more than she cared to admit. She rubbed her hands together once more and started massaging him again, moving up and down his thigh. The air seemed charged with electricity even though neither of them said a single word. Instead, he was trying to muffle the little gasps and other noises coming out of his mouth, which only made the pulsing between her legs more and more difficult to ignore. On the next pass, she spent an exaggeratedly long time on the lower part of his thigh before finally moving up, running her thumb on the smooth and almost hairless part of his inner thigh. When she reached the point where she would normally start going down again, she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes wide. They drifted down towards his groin for less than a second before going back up but it was enough to know he was on the same page. 

Her left hand remained on his thigh, kneading the flesh distractedly and rather unprofessionally, but the other kept moving up, leaving his leg and finally grazing his hard cock from base to top through his underwear. He whimpered as his hips stuttered against her hand. The sound went straight to her center and she pressed her legs together as she finally closed her hand firmly around the base of his erection. He gasped and his eyes fluttered close at the sensation and it emboldened her. 

"Open your eyes, Mr Fitz, you need to look at my hand to know how to do it again later…"

He followed her instructions but his eyes locked on hers for a second first and she thought she might come just from the heat she saw there. Making sure he was looking now, she stroked him as best as she could for a moment through the constricting fabric. Before long he was as hard as he could be so she moved her hand further down and grasped his sac firmly.

"Bloody fuckin--" he mumbled under his breath as he tried to control his heavy breathing. 

"Everything still alright, Mr Fitz?" she asked, sounding much more confident than she felt about all this. 

He mumbled some unintelligible words that seemed to generally mean yes, and Jemma grinned.

"Really? Because I don't feel like you're relaxing much." 

She took her hands off him and he whimpered rather pathetically. 

"Lie down Mr Fitz. And take the rest of your clothes off," she said as she turned around to lock the door. One was never too prudent. "I know a few more… efficient methods of relaxation." 

When she turned back, he was looking at her all wide eyed, flustered skin and bulgy boxers, but all it took was a raised eyebrow to spur him into action. His, shirt, t-shirt and boxer briefs were off before she could reach the table and then he was lying on his back, looking at her with such hopeful eyes that she found it kind of cute. Looking towards the door, she had a moment of doubt. All her colleagues were probably gone already but it was still a very unprofessional thing she was about to do. But then again, she'd already started wanking him anyway, and he was now fully naked on her examination table, looking too delicious for her to have the strength to stop now. 

"It's rather hot in here, isn't it?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky as she tried to control herself for a few more minutes. He nodded enthusiastically but it was more of a rhetorical question anyway. She started unbuttoning her coat and immensely enjoyed the way his eyes grew so big she thought they might pop out of their socket, when she revealed the black lacy ensemble she was wearing underneath, and nothing else. She pushed the coat off her shoulders with a little extra wiggle of her chest, then climbed on the table as well and moved up until she had one leg on either side of his thighs. 

"Now let's see if we can help you relax a little more, shall we?" 

This time, she went directly for his shaft, wrapping her hand around the tip before firmly moving down. His hands were gripping the side of the bed as she resumed a gentle but steady pace and soon, a bead of precum was starting to form on the tip of his cock. She kept her hand on the base, her fingers grazing his balls lightly, and bent over to press a kiss to the tip, her tongue just darting out to lick the wetness there. He groaned as she felt his muscles tense not to push up into her mouth. She took pity on him and opened her mouth to suck around the tip before taking as much of him as she could. Taking a deep breath through the nose, she started bobbing her head up and down. He tasted good, salty and musky and god, if someone didn't take care of the pulsing between her legs soon, she thought she might explode. On the next pass, she let him go with a small pop then bent further down to lick along the thick vein going from the base to the tip of his cock before rolling her tongue around the tip, and going down again.

"Jemma!" he moaned as his hips stuttered once more. 

She straightened up as looked down at him with a stern expression, shaking her head. 

"Now now, Mister Fitz, it's Doctor Simmons for you. Let's keep things professional, shall we?" 

He nodded with an expression that was almost one of despair and her face softened again. 

"Alright then. You still feel really quite... tense," she said as she started stroking him lazily. "Let's try something else now."

Not waiting for his answer, since he didn't look like he'd be able to come up with a proper sentence now anyway, she moved up until she was hovering over him on her hands and knees, her face only a few inches from his. She reached between her legs and hooked her barely there knickers to the side, grabbed his cock then, placing it at her entrance, finally descended on him with a muffled moan. She let her forehead fall against his for a moment, enjoying how good it felt to have him inside, to be so full and have her walls so deliciously stretched around his cock. Then, letting out a heavy sigh, she pushed herself up until she was sitting back on his thighs. Resting her hands on his chest, she gave a few experimental rolls of her hips until she found the right angle and let out a loud moan. She started moving faster then, and falling back on him harder and after a minute, she was riding him hard and fast, hopefully bringing him to full relaxation very quickly because however mind blowing this animalistic rutting felt, she didn't think she'd have the stamina to last much longer after the day she'd had. 

He must have noticed how demanding this rhythm was on her body because at some point, he his put his hands on her hips to help her. But Jemma swatted them away and grabbed them to bring them on either sides of his head. 

"Now, what did I say about keeping things professional, Mister Fitz?" she asked as she hovered over him while she kept moving up and down his shaft enthusiastically. "I'm your doctor, I can't let you put your hands all over me."

He whined, but at the same time he laced his fingers even more tightly with hers. His cock twitched when she put more of her weight on her hands. Lovely. He liked it when she was in control. Could he be anymore perfect? He groaned as he pushed up into her. Fortunately, he was apparently very close because she didn't think her table could sustain all these vibrations much longer.

"Good boy," she whispered, her lips only inches away from his face. "I've done my best, now it's time for you to take a deep breath and… relax." 

Taking a deep breath herself, Jemma picked up her pace and started riding him even harder, mewling every time she fell back on him and his cock hit that perfect spot within. She hoped she wasn't crushing his hands too hard as she kept going, the telltale signs of her approaching orgasm making her completely lose control. 

"Oh, fuck Jem-Doctor Simmons, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna—" 

She slammed her lips to his, swallowing his grunts of pleasure as he released deep inside her, his hips bucking hard off the table and triggering her own orgasm. She whimpered into his mouth as her walls clenched again and again around his pulsing cock until they were both spent and she collapsed on top of him. She kissed him sloppily for another minute before letting go of his hands and lazily pushing herself up on her forearms to look down at his face. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."

Fitz chuckled as he stretched up his neck to peck her lips once more. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jemma." 

Jemma sighed wistfully before moving off and away from him. Fitz turned to his side to face her and leave a little more room for her on the narrow table. 

"We should probably get going soon. I'm absolutely famished and my stomach is going to start making embarrassing noises if we don't." 

"Right. My place then? I'm cooking _anything_ you want."

"Sounds nice. Just give me a minute to clean up and put proper clothes back on."

"Wait, wait, wait," he said pulling her back against his chest before she really had the time to move. "Can't you keep the lab coat and shoes on for a little longer?" he asked, blushing adorably. 

"Did you drive here?" 

There was no way she was wearing this on the bus, even with a proper coat on top of it. 

"Yes!"

She pretended to think for a moment. 

"Alright then. But I want a foot massage." 

"Deal!" he said, grinning even more adorably. Like he wouldn't give her a foot massage under any other circumstances anyway. He was such a sweet, sweet man and definitely her favorite patient ever. 

She snuggled back into his chest for just one more minute. Which she knew was dangerous because it was so easy to fall asleep like that, but it was just too nice and warm and comfy to resist. 

"Thank you for this," he whispered against her hair. "That was mind-blowing." 

She grinned as she petted his chest affectionately. 

"Wasn't exactly a hardship for me either. Sorry I kissed you though, I know I wasn't supposed to but I just couldn't—"

"That was perfect, all of it. What we talked about and… everything else," he cut her off. She _was_ rather proud of herself. Improvisation wasn't usually her forte but she thought she did good. And even discovered a few things about herself. Like the fact that she wouldn't mind him calling her Dr Simmons more often, for instance.

"You really are one of a kind, Fitz, you know that, right?" 

"I am?"

She nodded as she ran her hand through his hair affectionately.

"I offer to fulfill your dirtiest fantasy, we could have done anything, anywhere, and I could have been anyone, but still, you ask me to be pretty much my everyday self!"

He chuckled as he ran his fingers across her hip.

"A much naughtier version of yourself."

"Still," she insisted.

"Well, can you blame me for wanting nothing but my wonderful girlfriend who's impossibly sexy every minute of every day?" 

"Awww, Fitz!"

Jemma always thought most men didn't deserve to have her torturing herself with high heels or scratchy lingerie, but the more time passed, the more she thought Fitz might be one of the few who actually did.

"Also, I've wanted you long enough not to want anything but this." 

Jemma looked up at him with raised eyebrows and he let out a small embarrassed chuckle.

"During the six months it took you to get me through rehab, I spent about five trying to find the courage to look for another doctor and ask you out. And trust me, I've imagined every possible scenario involving this table and a very unprofessional attitude from you!"

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Sure… just give me a minute," he replied, waggling his eyebrows, and she burst out laughing, prompting a very proud smile from him. He was so bloody cute she wondered if he was for real sometimes. Her friend Bobbi had teased her for months for falling in love with a patient but then, Jemma had finally introduced Fitz to her and Hunter. At the end of the night, Bobbi had hugged her and whispered "I get it now, marry him" in her ear. Although it might also have had to do with Hunter falling even harder for Fitz, meaning Bobbi would potentially never have to watch football with him ever again.

"Anyway, I'm glad you were more courageous than I was because I was running out of reasons to prolong your therapy."

"Really?" he asked, sounding properly surprised. To think she'd thought she was being too obvious.

"Fitz!" she let out, nudging his shoulder to push him on his back and rolling on top of him. "At the beginning, I told you it would take four months tops and then I kept saying how well you were progressing. You didn't think there was something weird going on when we reached the end of your sixth month?" 

"I don't know. Obviously, I thought there might be something between us but I didn't think you would— Wait, you made me do two extra months of those ridiculous exercises just because _you_ couldn't find the courage to ask me out?"

"Well, there was also the added bonus of seeing your pretty legs on a weekly basis…" 

"Jemma! I can't believe I ever thought you were a profession—"

She cut him off with another kiss. 

"Want me to be even less professional?" she whispered against his lips. 

"I thought you were famished."

"Not necessarily for food."

God, she couldn't believe she actually said that. She was about to kiss him to distract him and make him forget but he pulled her down and somehow managed to turn them around without falling off the table. Which made her feel kind of proud because he wouldn't have been able to do something like that before his very extensive physical therapy. 

"Funny you should say that, Doctor Simmons," he said against her lips before kissing down her jaw to nip at her neck. "Because my therapy sessions with you had always left me feeling rather…" He kept moving down and pulled the cup of her bra down with his teeth. "…ravenous," he finished, before closing his lips around one nipple. 

She arched up into him as he suckled on her tit. It felt amazing, especially after they'd been so neglected earlier, and she felt heat gather between her legs once more. He let go of it after a moment and started going down again, licking down her stomach towards her belly.

"Too bad you didn't say so, Mr Fitz," she breathed out as his kisses grew closer to her center. "I would have given you something to eat…"

He looked up into her eyes with a raised eyebrow and a smirk and she just held his gaze with a smirk of her own as she slowly spread her legs apart.

He grinned wider as he hooked his hands on the side of her knickers and quickly pulled them down. Her muscles were spasming in anticipation as he slowly kissed his way up her thigh.

"You seem really tense, Doctor Simmons, maybe I should show you one of those moves to—"

"Fitz, I swear if you don't— Oh! Oh, oh…. Oh, yes!" 

Her favorite patient indeed.


End file.
